Encyclopedia Hiigara:Manual of Style
This is the wiki's Manual of Style, please don't make edits to the wiki unless you are ensuring the article follows this style guideline. Section Order Ships * Infobox - This is added through the template and MUST be at the start of the article. * (main) - The article lead. Summarise the ship by stating who used it (factions only) and its size, as well as which games it appeared in. Do NOT use class names in the lead! * Background - This should be used for an overview of the statistical information of the ship and its history. This must be backed up with references. * Usage - Per-paragraph, state when it was used and who used it in detail. * Trivia - Optional. Any useful trivia points about the ship should be listed here. * Bugs - Optional. If there are any known bugs with the ship, list them here. Fixes not required. * References - If any references were used in the article, include the list here (using the tag under a "References" heading) Characters * Infobox - This is added through the template and MUST be at the start of the article. * (main) - The article lead. State the character's name, their purpose within the series (if any), the Kiith they came from and what games they appeared in. * Background - This section should contain any information that pertains to the character before the start of . * Appearance - Subdivided into headings for each game they appeared in (if appeared) and a paraphrased chronological order of what they did within the game(s). * Trivia - Optional. Any useful trivia points about the character should be listed here. * References - If any references were used in the article, include the list here (using the tag under a "References" heading) Missions * Infobox - This is added through the template and MUST be at the start of the article. * (main) - The article lead. State the mission name, the mission number it appears in the campaign and what game it appears in. Also summarise the main objective of the mission. * Background - Summarise the whole mission in the third person. * Objectives - Sub-divided into "Primary" and "Secondary" headings, state the objectives as given by Fleet Intelligence for the mission in order. * Walkthrough - A full walkthrough of the mission, what the player might expect and anything important. Use third person and never refer to the reader. Also ensure the walkthrough is neutral and does not prioritise one strategy over another. * Trivia - Optional. Any valid trivia relating to the mission * Bugs - Optional. If there are any known bugs that are specific to the mission, list them here with any possible fix that is known. Kiith * Infobox - This is added through the template and MUST be at the start of the article. * (main) - The article lead. State the name of the kiith and the last known leader. If known, state where the kiith was founded. * Background - In chronological order, give the full history of the kiith. All information here MUST be backed up by canonical references! * Appearance - If the kiith appeared in one of the games, or played a central role in the lore of the series, state the games they appeared in and what purpose they served. * Trivia - Optional. Any useful trivia points about the kiith should be here. * References - If any references were used in the article, include the list here (using the tag under a "References" heading) Writing style * All articles should be written using British English * Large paragraphs of text in articles should be avoided where possible. Shorter paragraphs are easier to read and are more concise for readers of the wiki. Articles containing walls of text should be fixed to ensure readability. * Please keep articles concise. Do not "over-describe" the content of a subject. * Only link to something once in an article (this excludes the infobox). Do not link to every single instance as it makes articles impossible to read. WikiText style * Things like mothership and mothership are pointless, only Mothership should be used. ** In the case of pages containing undesirable words (mainly brackets), it is appropriate to use alternative display text. * Do not bypass redirects using things like Sajuuk-Khar, make use of the redirect properly with Sajuuk-khar. ** More information about why redirect bypass is bad can be found here: Wikipedia:Redirect#Do not "fix" links to redirects that are not broken * The preferred form for headers is header title : this makes it easier to distinguish when editing pages, rather than being part of the text. * Do not use level 5 headings in articles, as they cannot be edited without editing the previous heading and can't be distinguished as a heading at all. * When using galleries, include hideaddbutton=true in the parameters of : this prevents Image policy violations by the addition of bad images. Common "improper" style changes * Do not go adding last names to links unless there is a valid reason to do so (the character's full name has not been used earlier in the article). Full names should not be abused to bypass redirects. * Do not make edits that do absolutely nothing to change the appearance of the page when it is rendered, such as adding or removing a space between paragraphs, or adding underscores in spaces when including an image onto an article. This does nothing except add pointless edit revisions to the page history and does not improve the wiki at all. ** It should be noted that edits of this nature by experienced wiki editors to follow the style guidelines are not considered disruptive. * Do not replace words just because you do not know their meaning. Sources * This policy document was inspired by the Manual of Style used on Narutopedia.